Revelação
by Lois Lane Kent
Summary: Enquanto Clark e Jonathan caem doentes apos uma misteriosa contaminação na água do rancho Kent, Lois se aventura na Luthorcorp para descobrir ligações e Lex se depara novamente com o que é Clark Kent!


_Enquanto Clark e Jonathan caem doentes apos uma misteriosa contaminação na água do rancho Kent, Lois se aventura na Luthorcorp para descobrir ligações e Lex se depara novamente com o que é clark kent! Certos sentimentos surgem entre Lex e Lana._

****

Revelações.

Martha está na cozinha preparando o café quando ouve anunciarem na TV que Lionel Luthor fugiu da prisão.

Clark descendo diz:

-Oi, mãe, bom dia.

-Tome seu suco, Clark.

Clark olha pra tv e toma o suco repentinamente sente-se mal caindo de joelhos no chão.

-Clark filho o que houve? - Preocupada.

-Não estou me sentindo bem, mãe! Não sei explicar... Parece que algo está me corroendo por dentro.

Martha olha para a água da torneira e vê um líquido verde saindo.

-Céus, Clark! JONATHAN - Chamando pelo marido.

Jonathan descendo também bem pálido.

-Jonathan?Você...

-Martha! - Caindo no chão desmaiado.

-Oh céus!-Vendo Lois entrar.-LOIS!

-Que houve Sra. Kent?O que houve com os dois?

-Eu... eu não sei!

-Temos que chamar uma ambulância! - Pegando o celular.

-Nada de hospitais! - Assustada.

-Sra. Kent! Precisamos...

Chloe chega.

-O que houve aqui? - Diz ela.

-Chloe, nos ajude! - Diz Lois.

-Claro!

-Eu vou descobrir como aconteceu isso! - Pegando uma amostra da água.

-Você vai aonde?-Pergunta Chloe a Lois.

-No meu contato em Metrópolis pra examinar isso e depois na Luthorcorp por que algo me diz que Lionel Luthor  
tem algo a ver com isso!

-Lois você realmente acha que deve?

-Devo!

-Cuidado Lois!

-Pode deixar Sra. Kent! Chloe cuide deles e procure algo na internet.

-Ok!

Lois vai ao laboratório e descobre que havia césio, mercúrio e pedra de meteoro verde (Kryptonita).

-Ótimo Jerry! Você ajudou muito! Agora eu já sei qual será meu próximo passo! - Dirigindo-se a Luthorcorp.

No rancho Kent.

-Sra. Kent Lois tem razão!Precisamos levá-los ao hospital!

-Não!Nada de hospitais...

-Mas por quê?Está pondo-os mais em risco agindo assim!

-Já disse que não Chloe.

Na Luthorcorp

-Aonde eu vim parar?-Andando escondendo-se pelos cantos.

Um guarda cuidando do corredor quase a vê.

-Ufa essa foi por pouco!Calma Lois Lane!Vamos l�!-Correndo.

Lana vai ao rancho e descobre a doença de Clark.

-Quando foi isso?

-Hoje de manha Lana.-Fala Martha.

Lana começa a chorar.

-Sra Kent!Eu não queria vê-lo nessa situação! Não o homem que amei e que ainda amo! Mais é que sempre foi tão difícil ter um relacionamento com ele. Eu daria tudo pra estar com ele pra senti-lo em meus braços!Só de pensar que posso perdê-lo sem ao menos  
ter tentado!

-Lana!Nem sempre as coisas são do jeito que queremos que seja!Certas vezes temos que abrir mão de nossos sonhos!Mais nada nos impede de lutar por eles.

-Eu já desisti! - Segura de si.

-Eu tenho medo! Não queria perder as duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida! - Diz chorando.

-Ah sra Kent! Os dois são fortes!Sempre foram! Vão sair dessa.

-Eu ainda tenho que ir ao Talon.

-Não! Fique aqui com eles! Se a sra me permitir posso cuidar do Talon.

-Oh Lana por favor!Eu agradeceria muito!

-Já estou indo! - Saindo direto pro Talon.

Luthorcorp.

Lois pra se esconder de um dos guardas entra num almoxarifado.

-Nossa! - Olhando em volta vê um forno com pedras de meteoros verdes além de césio e mercúrio.

-Bingo! Achei! - Examinando.

Talon.  
  
-Então você está aqui! - Fala Jason.

-Oi Jason!A sra Kent precisou da minha ajuda!Clark está doente...

-Ah o Clark!

-Jason não vai começar vai?

-Imagine a minha reação sabendo que a minha namorada foi ver o ex.

-Jason por favor!Não quero brigar com você.

-Larga mão de ser falsa Lana.O que você mais quer é que eu desista de você pra que fique livre pro Clark.

-Você enlouqueceu né!Só pode ser isso.

-Enlouqueci!Não agüento mais vê-la correndo atrás do Kent.

-Quer saber!Cansei de você e de seu ciúme fora de hora!Se quiser ir embora pode ir!Não irei me importar!

-Agora você revelou o que é. Uma verdadeira falsa.

-Vá embora Jason!E nunca mais volte a me procurar!

Ele sai com muita raiva da moça.

Luthorcorp.

Lois acha vários galões de água e anotações com nome dos Kent.

-Minha nossa! Esse cara é maluco!

De repente a porta é trancada.

-Ah não! - Tentando abri-la. - Droga!Como eu vou sair daqui agora?

Tentando usar o celular pra ligar!  
-Fora de área! Ah não! Dessa vez eu me meti numa encrenca das boas. Bom, já que eu não sairei tão cedo daqui... Vou continuar procurando por mais coisas.

Rancho Kent.

-A Lois saiu daqui a horas! Isso já está me preocupando.

-Ela avisaria se tivesse acontecido algo Chloe!

-Olha Sra. kent! Quando se trata de Lionel Luthor devemos nos preocupar e muito! Eu deveria ter ido com ela! Já sei! Posso usar seu telefone?

-Mais é claro.

Chloe tenta o celular da prima várias vezes.

-Conseguiu algo?

-Não! Está fora de área e agora? - Pensando. - O que vou fazer?

Clark começa a delirar.

-Lois! Lois. - Chamando por Lois  
.  
-Ele está piorando! E não temos a cura! Oh Meu Deus!

-Vou tentar o Lex!-Ligando pra Lex. -Vamos atende!Atende Lex por favor atenda logo.

-Alô.

-Lex aqui é Chloe eu preciso de um favor seu. É meio urgente.-Apreensiva.

-Claro!Tudo o que você quiser!Mais primeiro vai se acalmar e me contar tudo direitinho!

-Bom foi assim!O Clark caiu doente!A Lois saiu pra descobrir e a Sra. kent ta aqui cuidando dele do Sr. Kent!-Falando rápido.

-Calma, calma, calma!Encontre-me em 15 minutos no Talon.

-Ta bom!Te vejo lá. - Desliga na cara dele.

-Até logo pra você também - Irônico.

-Eu vou ao Talon sra. kent! Volto logo.

-Ok Chloe! Eu chamarei o Pete.

-Deixa que eu aviso.

Luthorcorp.  
  
-Droga! Eu preciso achar o antídoto pro Clark! Meu Deus... ele ta lá daquele jeito! - Quase chorando. - Eu preciso salvá-lo!Eu preciso! Vamos lá Lois! Tenho que achar! Eu preciso achar.

Lois examinando o almoxarifado encontra uma sala secreta.

-Isso ta ficando cada vez melhor! - Entrando.

Talon.  
  
Lana está no balcão fazendo uns capuccinos quando Lex chega. A moça está bem nervosa e aflita e acaba derrubando tudo.

-Mais que droga! - Pegando um pano pra limpar tudo.

-Ou ou ou!Que será que o garotão aprontou dessa vez?

-Como você sabe que tem a ver com Jason?

-Eu conheço você! Quer um conselho: não se desgaste com coisas que não tem tanta importância!

-Anda sendo meio difícil! - Jogando o pano no balcão. - Será que ele não entende? - Com os olhos cheios de água.

Chloe chega.

-Desculpa a demora! Eu fui à casa do Pete e pedi que fosse cuidar da Sra. kent. - Olhando Lana ela diz:

-Lana você ta legal?

-Ótima! - Em tom irônico.

-Ah! Que bom! - Sem graça.

-Sou todo ouvidos.

Chloe faz uma cara como quem diz, "ele não vai gostar nada disso!".

-Bem! O Clark e o Sr. kent adoeceram hoje de manhã do nada. Lois suspeitou da água e pegou uma amostra para analisar em metrópolis e disse que ia até a Luthorcorp porque suspeitava que seu pai tivesse algo a ver com o assunto!Acontece que já faz horas que ela saiu e até agora não tive notícias!Tentei ligar várias vezes pro celular dela mais só da fora de área aí achei que você talvez pudesse ajudar!

-Em primeiro lugar se ela não sabe que tudo que se refere à Luthorcorp é departamento meu você deveria ter dito isso a ela.

-Ela sabe!Mais acontece que ninguém segura Lois Lane!E o meu maior medo é justamente esse!Além do que seu pai fugiu da prisão hoje!

-Meu pai também é departamento meu!Fique perto dos Kent e deixe que o resto eu resolvo.

-Achei que você fosse ficar furioso!

-Tenho uns contatos a fazer!E a propósito eu estou furioso.

-Você irá buscar a Lois?

-Eu te ligo.

Chloe o vê sair.

Luthorcorp.  
  
Lois descobre vários arquivos na tal sala secreta que dizem respeito a todos da cidade incluindo ela. Num deles está o que é Clark Kent.

Levando as mãos ao rosto diz:

-Minha nossa!-Surpresa.

Lex entra no helicóptero e liga para Luthorcorp.

-Aqui é Lex Luthor. Quero todos os registros de visitantes no dia de hoje e todos os seguranças aguardando a minha chegada.Tenho perguntas a fazer!Chegarei aí em minutos.

-Está certo senhor Luthor.

Na sala Lois lê vários outros arquivos.

-Meu Deus!Quem ele pensa que é? - Assustada. - A história da minha vida toda aqui! Como ele conseguiu?

Lex Chega e diz ao chefe da segurança.

-Quero que inspecionem todos os andares da Luthorcorp. Vasculhem centímetro por centímetro!Procuro uma amiga.

-Sim Sr.

-Estarei em minha sala.

-Vamos!

Na sala secreta copiando uns arquivos.

-Vai logo. Ele vai ver com quem mexeu! - Ouvindo barulho.

-Ah não!Copia copia. -Escutando a porta abrir pegando o CD ROM e escondendo-se embaixo da mesa mais esquecendo de desligar o computador.

-Hei olhe isso Luck! - Diz um dos seguranças olhando pra tela que diz: deseja copiar mais algum arquivo?

Embaixo da mesa.

- Ou ou! - Lembrando que esqueceu de desligar o computador.

O segurança olha pra baixo da mesa.

-Ah oi tudo bem? Eu... me perdi! Meio difícil de acreditar né! Mais já tô de saída! Já que eu achei a saída. -Rindo nervosa.

-É ela! Fala um deles.

- O que tem eu? - Preocupada.

-Vamos srta.! Alguém está a sua procura!

-E por que eu iria com vocês?

-Por que sabe que não pode fugir!

-Ah é mesmo! - Saindo correndo dando de cara com mais dois seguranças.

-Ai ai ai agora eu tô encrencada! - Um segurança pega no braço dela.

-Vamos srta.

-Faça o favor de me soltar! Eu sei andar sozinha! Me solta.

Os seguranças a levam até a sala de Lex.

- Ah você!Por que não estou surpresa?Sabia que tinha o dedo de um Luthor nisso tudo!Agora será que você pode fazer o grande favor de pedir pro seu gorila aqui me soltar se não for pedir muito! - Ironizando a voz e dando um sorrisinho bem cínico.

Ele olha pro segurança e fala:

-Pode deixar! - O segurança a solta e sai.

-Olha, antes que você me de um sermão eu vou logo avisando que tenho um bom motivo pra estar aqui e melhor ainda já estou de saída!Tchau.

Indo em direção a porta.

-Digamos que eu me interesse pelo seu motivo! Senta precisamos ter uma conversinha.

Lois senta e olha para Lex.

- Já sentei!Se você puder seja breve nessa conversinha porque a vida de alguém está em jogo! - Segurando a bolsa no colo.

-Sei que andou xeretando por aí! Agora quero saber o que descobriu!

-Ah claro! Afinal de contas você é Lex Luthor! O que manda deve ser obedecido! Pois bem já que você faz tanta questão de saber!Seu adorado papai envenenou a água do rancho Kent e colocou a vida do Clark e do Sr. Kent em risco e agora eu tenho que achar um antídoto! Além do mais ele tem fichas a meu respeito e a respeito de todos em Smallville. E isso me assusta! Toda essa obsessão doentia me deixou apavorada! - Pensando se deveria contar sobre o que Lionel fizera com Lex também.

-Quero que você volte a Smallville. E ajude no que puder! Chloe está muito preocupada com você! Deixe o resto por minha conta! Agora se me der licença tenho providências a tomar!Pegando o telefone e chamando um médico do laboratório de Metrópoles.

Lois volta a Smallville.

Rancho Kent.

-Oi. - Fala Chloe.

-E aí achou a Lois? - Pergunta Pitty.

- Não! Mais Lex prometeu me ajudar!

-Por que você sempre procura o Lex?

-Porque ele se importa conosco!E porque não é como o pai dele.

-Chloe já voltou? - Fala Martha.

-J�! Lex vai nos ajudar!E o Clark e o Sr. Kent?

-Tão do mesmo jeito! Só que o Clark piorou! Não sei o que pode acontecer se a Lois não encontrar a cura pra isso naquela empresa.

-Sra. Kent! Tenha fé! A Lois e o Lex vão nos ajudar! Você vai ver!

-Ah Pete! O que seria de nos sem todos vocês!

-Sra. Kent a febre do Clark aumentou!

-Meu Deus!Precisamos dar um banho morno nele. - Indo preparar a água.

Clark não parara de delirar nem um segundo chamando por Lois.

-Lois! Lois cadê você? Eu preciso de você Lois!

-Ele não para de chamar por ela. - Fala Pitty

-Logo logo ela estará aqui Clark! - Fala Chloe. - Acalme-se. - Pondo um pano molhado de álcool na testa dele.

-Chloe, Pete me ajudem a levá-lo até o banheiro.

-Claro Sra. Kent. - Fala Chloe  
.  
-Vamos. - Diz Pete.

-Talvez devêssemos chamar um médico.

-Chloe eu acho que a Sra. Kent deve decidir.

-No caso do Jonathan sim! Ele precisa de tratamento.

-Mais a doença dos dois é a mesma Sra. Kent.

Pete e Martha ficam sem saber o que dizer.

-É melhor esperarmos pelo Lex. - Diz Martha.

-Mais não custa chamar um médico para examiná-los.

-Está certo Chloe!Pitty será que você pode fazer esse favor?

-Claro Sra. Kent!

-Eu já fiz isso!-Diz Lois entrando com um médico.

-Lois onde você estava?

-Isso fica pra depois Chloe!Agora o doutor Harisson irá examiná-los.

Clark delirando ainda por Lois.

-Lois!

-Eu tô aqui Clark! Voltei pra você! - Segurando sua mão.

Se dirigindo ao rancho dos Kent, Lex leva consigo o antídoto desenvolvido no laboratório da Luthorcorp. Dando o antídoto a Martha esperançoso.

-Obrigada Lex.Indo aplicar nos dois.

Meia hora depois Jonathan melhora, mas Clark não!Só fez piorar.

Lois com cara de assustada diz:

-Já deveria ter surtido efeito!

Martha leva as mãos ao rosto porque já sabia que talvez não adiantasse.

-Não entendo! Preciso pensar volto com notícias! - Sai desesperado sem saber o que fazer e acaba indo parar na caverna.

Pensativo caminha lentamente como se buscasse respostas aí ele fala:

-Tem que estar aqui! - Sentasse no chão e fica observando tudo a sua volta.

Meia hora depois ao levantar-se para sair e ainda sem respostas. Um clarão irrompe na caverna fazendo-o voltar-se.Quando a luz diminuí depara-se com a figura de Clark.

-Clark?

-Jor-El.

-Não é possível eu estou delirando!

Jor-el apenas abre uma das mãos onde se encontra uma ampola com um líquido denso e diz:

-Isto é o que você procura!

-Eu estava certo! Vim ao lugar certo! Sabia que se houvesse uma resposta só poderia ser encontrada aqui!

-Salve-o. - Sumindo.

Lex atordoado e feliz ao mesmo tempo corre em direção ao rancho. De repente pára o carro na estrada e se da conta de que há muitas coisas que ele não sabe. Afinal,Clark nunca confiou nele. Pega a ampola nas mãos e se pergunta:

-Será que eu devo levá-la a ele?

Nesse momento, vê em sua mente flash de sua convivência com Clark.

Liga o carro e pensa:

-"Depois me entendo com ele!" Indo levar o líquido a Martha.

-Conseguiu?

Lex entrega o líquido a Martha que aplica em Clark.

O rapaz melhora rapidamente.

-Aonde conseguiu isso Lex? - Pergunta Lois.

Lex nada responde a Lois.Apenas fica observando Clark que diz:

-Lex?

-Como se sente Clark? - Pergunta Lois.

-Lois!-Ele sorri. -Você está de volta.

-Meu filho!

-Oi mãe!

-Podem nos deixar a sós?-Pede Lex.

-Claro!Vamos Lois.Todos saem e Lex sem rodeios pergunta:

-Clark quem é Jor-El?

Clark fica sem respostas.

-Está certo! Não precisa responder! Não agora! Mais não poderá fugir disso por muito tempo!

-Lex eu...

-Apenas descanse! - Diz saindo do quarto e indo embora.

-Que susto nos deu! - Fala Chloe.

-Nossa a cavalaria toda aqui!-Brinca Clark.

-Você nem faz idéia! - Fala Pete.

-Pete!

Lois fica olhando Clark.

-Pai mãe!O que aconteceu?

-Vocês tiveram algo meio repentino! Mais já estão bem! Graças ao Lex!

-Minha nossa! Eu sinto como se um trator tivesse passado por mim! - diz Jonathan Kent.

-Agora vocês estão bem! - Fala Martha.

-Chloe venha!Agora é coisa de família!

-Não Lois fique!Eu quero falar com você!

-Está certo Clark!

-Vamos sair pessoal!-Fala Martha.

Todos saem.

-Ah Clark se você soubesse o que eu fiz pra tentar te salvar! Mais não fui eu quem achou a cura de vocês!

-Você ao menos tentou! E o que importa é que está aqui agora!

-Eu sei o que você é!

-Sabe? - Surpreso.

-Sei! Achei coisas ao seu respeito na Luthorcorp além de fichas de todos os outros e também sobre o que Lionel fez ao filho.

-Lois! Ouça-me! Não se meta nessa história! Pro seu próprio bem, esqueça o que sabe sobre Lex ou Lionel!

-Ele envenenou vocês e até ao próprio filho!

-Lionel é perigoso!Tenho medo por você!Me prometa que não vai se envolver nisso!

-Mais Clark...

-Lois, por favor, prometa!Você é a coisa mais importante da minha vida se eu lhe perder não sei o que farei!

-O que você está tentando dizer?

-Tô tentando dizer que eu te amo Lois Lane.

Lois sorri e diz:

-Não se preocupe! Estarei fora disso! E quanto ao seu segredo apesar de eu ter o prêmio Pulitzer em minhas mãos-Brincando-Não o trocaria pelo seu amor!

Clark sorri e inclina o rosto beijando Lois.

-Eu tenho que agradecer ao Lex! Afinal de contas ele te trouxe de volta pra mim! E eu fui tão educadinha! - Irônica.

-Você não gosta dele?

-Eu gosto! Mais quando se trata de um Luthor costumo ter os dois pés atrás e não venha me dizer que com você também não é assim!

-É! Isso pode até nos fazer brigar de novo! Ele descobriu algumas coisas sobre mim!

-Nossa Clark e como reagiu?

-Me perguntou sem pestanejar mais quando eu ia responder mudou de idéia e foi embora sem querer respostas!Falou pra mim que eu não poderia fugir por muito tempo disso!

-Lex é sensato! Não irá fazer mal a você! É seu amigo.

-Eu sei! Mais o ódio confunde a gente!

-Não fique assim meu amor! - Abraça-o.

Lex está dirigindo quando é atingido por uma luz intensa e desmaia.

Acordando não se lembra de absolutamente nada! Não sabendo o que fazia ali então vai pra casa.

Lois está sentada no sofá a sua espera.

- Lois a que devo a honra.

-Queria te pedir desculpas! Fui um tanto rude! Mais você já deve fazer idéia do motivo né?

-Não é necessário que se desculpe Lois! Já estou acostumado! Afinal sou um Luthor não é mesmo? - Cinicamente. - É sério! Não se preocupe! Gosto de você!

-Mais é bem diferente de seu pai! Também gosto de você! Eu já vou!

Saindo de lá nem se da conta que esqueceu a bolsa entrando no carro.

-Não é certo não contar nada pra ele! - Dirigindo pela estrada quando a intensa luz a atinge também.

Acordando não se lembra de nada sobre Clark! Somente sobre o que sabia de Lex.

Lex nota que a bolsa de Lois estava lá. Pega-a e vai até Lois. Mais ela já havia ido. Volta põe a bolsa na cadeira. Aí Lex olha pega a bolsa pondo no lugar!Então vai saindo ai volta pra trás pega a bolsa e abre. Vendo um CD Rom. Hesita mais acaba pegando e pondo-o no computador. No CD encontra arquivos sobre ele e sobre as coisas que Lionel havia feito. Além de um que estava protegido por um código. Fazendo vários telefonemas contrata vários especialistas para descobrirem o código. Clark fora a Luthorcorp e descobrira que já não havia mais nada que pudesse provar que Lionel os envenenou ou que vigiava a todos.

Rancho Kent.

-Clark?

-Não descobri nada pai! Foi tudo em vão! Quando cheguei lá na tal sala que Lois disse não tinha mais nada!

-Oh Clark!

-Ele se encarregou de sumir com tudo! De esconder tudo! Mais uma vez Lionel Luthor triunfou sobre nós! E mais uma veznão há como provar o que ele fez!

-Sinto muito filho!

-A Lois já chegou?

-Ela ainda não!

Lois chega.

-Ainda bem que chegou!Estava preocupado Lois!

-É cheguei, mas aonde eu fui?

-Como?

Jonathan olha para Clark.

-Lois você foi ao Lex agradecer por ele ter ajudado!

-Ah Claro! Ele trouxe o antídoto a vocês! Que cabeça.

-Lois?Tem certeza que você ta bem?

-Tô ótima!

Jonathan sai deixando-os a sós.

-Do que mais você se lembra?

-Só que descobri uns podres de Lionel Luthor! Engraçado sinto como se devesse lembrar de mais alguma coisa só não sei do que!

Clark sorri.  
-Fique tranqüila! Você já soube de tudo!

-Só sei de uma coisa! Que voltei pra você Smallville! - Beija-o.

-E quanto ao Pulitzer? Não quer mais ganhá-lo? - Arriscando a perguntar.

-Ta brincando!Só se eu descobrisse que você é o homem de aço! - Rindo.

Clark ri também desconcertado.

-Vamos cavalgar?

-Claro

Eles cavalgam e repentinamente começa a chover.

- Lois vamos sair da chuva!

-Ah Clark que isso! Relaxa! Ta muito bom. Tomando chuva.

-Você tem razão!

-Ah!Segurando-a.

Os dois riem e se beijam.

Na casa de Lex dia seguinte.

-Lex é Chloe!Eu andei investigando a respeito da fuga do seu pai. Acho que ele foi pra Itália.

-Obrigado Chloe!Mais não quero que se envolva mais nisso!E pro seu próprio bem!

-Tudo bem!Se cuida!-Tchau.

- Você também tchau. -Lex fica pensando a respeito e decide viajar a Itália.

Talon.

-Hei Clark!

-Lana tudo bem?

-Eu é que pergunto!Afinal você andou de cama né!

-Mais eu já estou bem!

-Fico muito feliz em te ver assim! - Da um longo abraço em Clark que percebe que Lana ainda o ama. -Bom eu vou subir lá porque estou exausta! Só vim te dar um oi!

-Obrigado Lana mais cadê o Jason?

-Nós tivemos uma briga.

-Sinto muito!

-Ah ta tudo bem! Oi Lex.

-Faça um capuccino pra viagem pra mim!

-Claro num minutinho!

-Lex quanto a nossa conversa...

-Que conversa Clark?

-Como assim! Você não se lembra?

-Do que eu deveria me lembrar?

-Ah nada Lex! Não é algo muito importante.

-Tem certeza?

-Sim! - Eu já vou! Devem estar me esperando pro almoço!

-A Lois você quer dizer!

Clark sorri.

-É ela também! Nós estamos juntos.

-Fico feliz por vocês meu amigo!

-Já vou indo! Tchau Lex! Tchau Lana.

-Tchau Clark!-Ela o vê sair e observa uma mala ao lado de Lex.

-Ué vai viajar Lex?-Pergunta.

-Eu estive pensando... Eu vou ter que viajar a Itália por alguns dias e se você não tivesse nada de mais importante para fazer no momento poderia me acompanhar.

Ela apenas olha para ele que se adianta:

-Não precisa responder!Eu já entendi. (Julgando que o motivo da dúvida dela é o Jason).-Tchau Lana.

-Tchau!-Ela esboça uma reação e fica apenas olhando-o sair.

Rancho Kent.

-Mãe!

-Oi filho!

-Lex não se lembra de Nada!

-Como?

-Absolutamente nada! De algum modo Jor-El o fez esquecer tudo!

-Filho, sei que você gosta de Lex e que não gosta de mentir mais foi melhor assim! - Fala Jonathan.

-É eu sei pai! Cadê a Lois?

-Nos expulsou da cozinha!

-O que? Lois na cozinha? Eu tenho que ver isso! - Usando a velocidade.

-Oie! - atrás de Lois.

-Meu amor já chegou?

-Que você ta fazendo aqui?

-O almoço.

-Você cozinha?

-Não tira sarro de mim não!Fique sabendo que eu sou uma ótima cozinheira e faço a melhor lasanha!

-Hum! Eu adoro lasanha.

-Eu sei. A chloe me disse.-Beija-o.

Uma semana depois.

Lana esta em seu apartamento.

Lembrando de quando Lex limpara seu rosto tão delicadamente no mesmo local em que estava.

-Eu deveria ter acompanhado Lex a Itália!

A campainha toca e Lana abre.

-Ah é você Jason!

-Lana apenas me escute ok! Me desculpe!Eu fui um idiota! Você tinha toda razão...

-Não Jason! Não! Se eu desculpar você hoje irá fazer a mesma coisa amanhã mais tarde! - Tentando fechar a porta.

-Lana olha! Eu amo você! Tô te pedindo perdão!Me perdoa.

-Jason sinto muito mais é melhor terminarmos de uma vez!

-O que? Terminar? Não Lana!

-É melhor você ir!

-Eu não vou a lugar algum!

-Como é que é?

-Eu não vou te dar de mão beijada pro Clark nem pra ninguém!

-Jason não tô acreditando nisso!Para!Chega!Já disse... Acabou!

-Não!Não acabou!

-Você só pode estar maluco!Jason vai embora!Sai da minha casa agora!

-EU NÃO VOU À LUGAR ALGUM!JÁ DISSE!-Gritando e segurando o braço dela.

-ME SOLTA JASON!VOCÊ TA ME MACHUCANDO!ME SOLTA!-Gritando.

Então Lex entra e diz.

-Você não ouviu!Ela disse pra você soltar!

Jason para e olha Lex.

-Creio que você já conhece à saída!Ou quer que eu o acompanhe?

-Ainda não terminamos!

Lana olha Jason.

Lex pega no braço dele dizendo.

-Não há o que terminar!

Jason olha pra Lex e sai.

Lana abraça Lex chorando sem dizer uma palavra.

Lex abraça Lana também e diz:

-Não se preocupe com nada eu estou aqui!

Lana se afasta e olha-o. Lex da um beijo na testa dela dizendo.

-No que depender de mim você jamais terá que se preocupar com o que quer que seja.

_Por Aline Lane_


End file.
